Back Home
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil are reunited with each other after being away for two weeks. Based off of Dan and Phli's recent tweets about coming home and Dan sleeping by the fire place. I thought it was too cute. I had to write this! :]


Dan had just gotten home from spending two weeks in India with his family. As much as he missed being at home and missed being in London, he didn't miss the cold weather. Of course he expected it to be cold, just like London always was. Dan went from being in the nice, warm sun to being in the freezing weather here in England. Dan didn't like it. Not one bit. He didn't do well with the cold weather. He preferred things to be warm. Not too hot. Not too cold.

But, there is one thing that was keeping his mind off of the cold weather and that was the fact that he was going to be reunited with his boyfriend of two and a half years. They hadn't seen each other in two whole weeks. Sure, they called each other and they Skyped whenever they could but it wasn't the same. Dan wanted to see him in the flesh. He wanted to kiss him hug him, hold his hand and cuddle with him. Dan was definitely excited about seeing Phil again.

But Dan still had a couple hours to go before Phil came home. Dan had no idea what he was going to do until then.

Dan sighed as he walked into the apartment and made his way up the stairs and to the lounge. It was weird coming home and not having Phil there to welcome him like usual. Dan frowned as he looked around. It was even freezing in the apartment. Dan turned around and walked out of the lounge. He went to his bedroom and grabbed his blanket. He made his way back to the lounge. He grabbed his laptop and made his way over to the fireplace. He's only used it a couple of times but he hoped that the fireplace would at least help keep him warm for a little bit until Phil arrived home.

Dan messed with the fireplace for a couple of minutes before he finally got it working.

"That's better." Dan said. He sat down in front of the fireplace. He grabbed his blanket and then he turned on his laptop.

Dan smiled as he sat there for a few minutes, just reading through his twitter mentions. He had just tweeted and now his mentions were exploding. Dan always just loved sitting there, reading his twitter mentions and replying to his followers. It always made him feel better when he was feeling down. Dan let out a big yawn after sitting there a few minutes. He rubbed his eyes. He reached over and shut his laptop. A nap wouldn't hurt, would it? Dan didn't even care if he fell asleep on the floor. He was that tired. He didn't get any sleep on the flight home. He was tired. He needed sleep.

It was late. Probably around 10 o' clock by the time Phil was finally back from Manchester and back in London. He couldn't wait to get home and see Dan. That was the only thing that was on his mind at the moment. It's been two weeks since they've seen each other and two weeks were too long for Phil.

Phil smiled as he stepped into his and Dan's apartment. It felt so good to be home. Phil loved spending time with his family and catching up with everyone back in Manchester as he never got to see them as much as he would like but he did miss his London apartment. Phil sat his suitcase down. He didn't care about unpacking just yet. He wanted to see Dan, who he knew would already be home as Dan had sent him a text a few hours ago. Phil nervously made his way up the stairs. He took a deep breath before he walked into the lounge. Phil looked around. He was surprised when he felt how warm it was. He figured that it would be cold in the apartment since it was freezing outside. Phil looked down and then he chuckled when he saw what he saw. There was Dan, lying on the floor. Dan was cuddled up in his blankets and pillows surrounding him. Dan would do something like this. Phil thought it was cute.

"Oh Dan." Phil whispered. He shook his head. Phil quietly walked over to Dan. He bent down and smiled as he stared at Dan for a few seconds. Dan looked so peaceful despite the fact that he was sleeping on the floor. Phil would have thought that it would be uncomfortable sleeping on the floor. "Dan." Phil said. Dan didn't move a muscle. Phil rolled his eyes. "Hey, Dan?" Phil reached over and shook him a few times. Dan blinked a few times before his eyes finally opened.

"What's happening?" Dan asked. He rubbed his eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead." Dan looked over and gasped as soon as he saw Phil.

"Phil!" Dan yelled. He immediately sat up. He flung his arms around him and hugged him. Phil laughed and hugged him back. "I missed you so much!" Dan mumbled as he hid his face in Phil's chest. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer.

"I know. I missed you too." Phil whispered. He closed his eyes.

"We are never ever doing that again. I don't care what you say. As much as I love my family and really love spending time with them…Two weeks is too bloody long." Dan said. He shook his head. Phil chuckled. He pulled away from the hug.

"I agree. I can do a week but not two weeks. I missed you too much. It's a good thing I was with my family for the first week, or else I would have gone crazy. I barely made it through this week." Phil said. "I don't know how you do it."

"I don't." Dan laughed. "I sit in your bedroom and cry every time you're gone." He admitted.

"Aw. Dan." Dan blushed. "I almost did that, to be honest." Phil laughed. Dan reached over and kissed him. Phil immediately kissed him back. "Can I ask you something?" Phil asked. Dan looked at him. "Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Oh, uh…" Dan started to say. He looked around at the blankets and pillows that were around him. He didn't really remember getting everything out. "I don't really know, if I'm being honest. I guess I was so tired from the flight home. I didn't get any sleep on the way back. The apartment was freezing when I got home so I stated the fire place and thank God the apartment didn't burn down while I was asleep." Dan said. Phil chuckled.

"Well done, Dan. You finally know how to work the fire place." Phil said.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not." Dan mumbled. Phil rolled his eyes playfully. Dan yawned.

"Still tired?" Phil asked. Dan nodded. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course I don't mind, you silly! I've been dying for catch up cuddles anyways." Dan told him. Phil laughed. Dan lay back down in the position he was in before and then he pulled the blanket over him. Phil smiled and crawled under the blanket and next to Dan. Dan smiled and then he wrapped the blanket around them. He wrapped his arms around Phil. Phil yawned. "It's so good to be back home." Dan smiled.

"Yeah, it is good to be back home…And being with you again." Dan agreed.

"Dan, stop it, you're making me blush." Phil said. Dan laughed at him.


End file.
